Golden Criminal
by Asfiction
Summary: There's a new girl in town: and she's evil!


**Chapter 1: A new approach.**

** I can't move, I can't see, I can't think. All I can do is lay in my puddle of red and wait for a hero. But hours upon hours will take my life away. Why is the world so cold? To the point where blood of all ages spill out? I don't know. Please, someone, save me...**

** I cried, trying to shout it out. As the rain continued, the nearby village began to turn out their lights. With one more attempt, I shouted out for help at the top of my lungs with my high pitched voice. The village began to illuminate again. Doctors and police came rushing in my direction with flashlights. They began transferring me onto a hammock and carried me to the hospital. **

** "Don't worry, little one. You'll be fine, you'll live another day, okay?" the nurse said, patching up my arms and legs. She put an hot rag on my head and tucked me in. "I'll be back with dinner after you talk to the doctor." the nurse left the room. As I waited, I struggled to grab a book called 'Evil Police Force' and when I got it, I began reading it. Most of the words in the book I didn't know yet. At least I'm not that young enough to not know the word, 'Evil'.**

** Then, a teensy with a white coat came in. "Ah, there you are! I'm glad you're okay! But there's something I want you to know." the teensy said, getting x-rays out. "See this? These are you arms and legs. See those cracks? You're arm and leg bone structure was COMPLETELY shattered! So to fix this problem to getting you up and running, we must conduct plastic surgery. You need new legs and new arms. Thank god your skull is fixable, though." I looked at the teensy with a face that said, 'Please don't hurt me!' "I promise, you won't feel a thing! Before you know it, you'll have a working body." the teensy said. "Enjoy your book!" **

** After a three hour operation, I was laying on my bed again. "Okay, now try to move you new bones." I used my new moving arms that were now easy and slightly painless to move to sit up and get off the bed. I stood up straight and I walked properly. "Good, now run across the room as fast as you can." I ran to the other end and back without pain. "Your new limbs will grow in your development, hopefully. Good thing some of your blood is getting used to these limbs, too. Alright, get some sleep, my sweet Criminal." **

** This is how I got a dad. The Teensy was named Cutlas, an evil doctor and mad scientist with evil tools and weaponry. Since I was so small, about five years old, he took me in and raised me to be evil, too. The village was full of evil people, all raising kids to destroy and kill. I was just like them.**

** The first friend I ever had was a small Teensy name Dark Minimus. I told him I was an army police girl, and he believed me, just because I had a camo skirt, top, leggans and collar with a camo bat winged police hat. Plus, my new weapon, a Dragon Battle-axe, fits. Most of the female police officers have one. This one though, can strike electricity. "Hey, is that... a gun! You have a gun! That's pretty rare!" **

** "Well, I have gun power, so yeah." I said, rubbing my head. "That's the strongest magic in evil, Criminal!" Dark Minimus shouted. "Well, I don't know. I suppose to know all the powers when I'm older!" "Woman, you gonna keep that body, that power, and that axe to yourself. Everything's getting worse and worse. The teenagers are becoming even more powerful and smarter than the grown-ups, and soon, we'll be one of em'. We have to be careful around here." **

** After that, me and my new friend was searching for a small glute that got lost. We found him, but then, we saw he was talking to a teenager. A dark rayperson that seemed so black, only the eyes were visible. "You know you can't join me in these 'activities', man. You're too small. But you can join when you're my age." "But that be like three years from now, dude!" "You know good and well I can stay the same age or age if **

**I please. I prefer to stay this way. Don't worry about it, man." The glute nodded and climbed into the bushes we were in. **

** "Glombrox! You traitor!" Dark Minimus protested. "He's my friend from my other village. From the Dark forest. I kinda gave him a jump scare he extremely liked." replied Glombrox. He was one of the older kids in the village, but he was going to become a teen first. "He appreciates jump scares?" I asked. **

** "Yup! And he's very nice! He said we were going to be the best of friends!" Glombrox cried. Dark Minimus face-palmed. We walked to the village, enjoying the music coming from a nearby tavern. **

**End of chapter 1.**


End file.
